


Bed Problems

by Sans_lover



Series: Imagine your OTP [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_lover/pseuds/Sans_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans share an Air Mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw one of those post were it was like Imagine your OTP were person A is yada yada yada you know what it is. Anyway I decided to write a little story based on one. Enjoy! Also if you have an idea for this series please feel free to leave a comment with it! I do any ships!

Honestly you should have foreseen something like this happening.  Anything related to your adorable skeleton boyfriend often ended with one of you getting hurting.  Normally it was you but at times it was him, but this time it was you.  You and Sans had gone over to Toriels for Frisk’s birthday party, you were very thankful for them, if it wasn’t for them you would have never met Sans.  

 

Instead of heading back to your apartment that night you and Sans decided just to stay at Toriels.  Unfortunately her guestroom was still being finished.  So you two had to share an air mattress in the livingroom.  This really didn’t bother you since you  two often shared a bed anyway.  It was the fact that it would be right in the middle of the room that bothered you.  San’s didn’t quite understand, or just didn’t care, when it was appropriate to do certain things.  

 

Everybody was in the the kitchen but you decided to head to bed a little early.  You hugged Frisk good night, you absolutely adored them, and kissed Papyrus on the cheek.  He was so flustered that everybody chuckled.  You then pecked Sans on the cheek.  He smiled at you before whispering in your ear.

 

“See you in a bit baby~ hope you can be quiet.”  He chuckled as your face flushed red.  Everybody looked at you, wondering what he said to you but you waved it off.  You walked out into the living room and crawled onto the far side of the mattress and nuzzled in.  Honestly if Sans wanted to try something he was going to have to try really hard because this was the most comfortable air mattress you’ve ever been in.  It was an hour before anyone left the kitchen.

 

They were all quiet as the crept through the living room.  They thought you were asleep but honestly you were only spacing out.  By then the mattress had sank down a bit around you but you didn’t mind.  You heard San’s approach the bed and that’s when everything went to hell.  He flopped into the bed and for a brief second you were airborne.  He may not have looked like it but Sans was actually pretty heavy.  He launched you off the air mattress and you landed on the floor with a thud.  

 

“Oh shit!”  You heard Sans whisper as he crawled over to the other side of the bed and looked down.  You looked up at him with wide eyes before bursting out with laughter.  He looked at you in surprise.  “Oh jeez did you hit your head?”  He asked as you got up.  You shook your head and crawled over to the bed, pushing him back.  

 

“Ya know I really thought I was _boned_ when you came to bed.”  You teased as he finally smiled.

 

“Man I was really worried.”  He murmured as you nuzzled into him.

 

“Nah you normally crack a few jokes, not my ribs.”  You teased.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?  Because that last one was punishment.”  You smiled and kissed his teeth.

 

“I love you.”  You murmured.

  
“Love you too…”


End file.
